Louis/History
Background Louis' birth parents are unknown. When he was 5, he was brought to the tower to be raised as livestock and locked up with other herbivore children in the Black Market for the purposes of being eaten by carnivores. He was tattooed with a "4" on the bottom of his right foot. Louis also had two friends, a female rabbit called Number 9 and a male alpaca called Number 3. Through a series of lotteries, children herbivores would be taken to waiting customers. None of the children were taught how to speak or read, as seen by the sounds that Louis makes in attempts to communicate. Oguma approaches his cage, stating that he will buy Louis, much to his displeasure. Once in the elevator to leave, Oguma introduces himself and reveals that he suffers from a birth defect that prevents him from producing children. He states that he plans to raise Louis as his own son due to Louis' lack of own parents. As a test of his abilities, Oguma opens the elevator door and pushes Louis into a room full of hungry carnivores with only a knife to protect himself. At first, the carnivores question the situation then slowly approach Louis as the small fawn holds the knife up to his own neck, screaming. Oguma quickly pulls Louis back into the elevator and composes himself. He states that Louis is "exactly what he's been looking for" and opens the door again to reveal a shining sunset. He hugs Louis, claiming that he will be able to turn his pain and suffering into strength. After being adopted, Louis grew up in an environment where displaying emotions and failure were prohibited. Since the tender age of seven, Louis was groomed by his father to be the next heir of the Horns conglomerate. Though Louis performed well academically and wasn't abused, Louis didn't receive very much warmth from his adoptive father. Thus, forming Louis' steely personality. Shishigumi arc Following his assasination of the Shishigumi chief after he attempted to shoot Legoshi and Haru, Louis had a mental breakdown after all the expectations he needed to live up to in his life and the corrupt adults in the world he lives in. Louis decided to drop out of school and become the boss of the Shishigumi, feeling he needs to find a way to feel important and have a purpose. As the news broke out that Louis went "missing", the usually peaceful relationships between the carnivore and herbivore students began to sour at Cherryton High without Louis there to create stability between the two. Who Killed Tem? arc After Legoshi notifies Louis about discovering who murdered Tem and the growing tensions between the students at Cherryton, he later realizes that he needs to go back to school and finishes his remaining school years. Although he left the Shishigumi for a short while, Louis still had contact with them. During this time, a new member became the boss of the group. Category:Character History